<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bird Boys Inc by Teahound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651602">Bird Boys Inc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teahound/pseuds/Teahound'>Teahound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and sometimes home simply means being together (sleepy boys drabbles) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Wing AU, it's fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teahound/pseuds/Teahound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I don’t have a story, but I do have a lot of brain rot. Prepare to discover that while y’all watched Disney I grew up on nature documentaries and Wild Kratts. </p><p>I really did set out to make a wing AU but now it’s kind of “sleepy boys as birds,” so sorry about that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and sometimes home simply means being together (sleepy boys drabbles) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bird Boys Inc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philza has wings like an albatross. A wingspan that reaches across the sky, larger than anyone else’s. Wings, perfect for soaring, wings that wrap around his children in a feathery hug. Enormous wings, grey above and white beneath, that allow him to fly a year without rest. But Philza does rest, because, like an albatross, he always comes home to his family. He’ll go far, and he’ll see things no one else has seen, and do things no one else has done, and he’ll come back every time. His boys will look up as the shadow of those enormous wings pass over them, and smile because he’s home. </p><p>Wilbur is an owl at heart, a barred owl to be precise. his curly brown hair the same shade as soft brown wings, striped with white. He can fly, so silently that none of his siblings hear him coming, but Wilbur prefers to perch, up high on some branch, his guitar in hand, a song drifting down through the trees, his voice sweet and mellow. </p><p>Bouncing with enthusiasm and noise, and more confident than he has any right being, Tommy is a bluejay, with wings of flashy blue white and grey. He’s not the majestic flier his brothers can be, but he matches them with confidence, and while Wilbur and Philza soar, he circles, somehow keeping up with frantic energy. Yes, Tommy’s a pest, but in the best of ways, and he’ll fight just about anything and anyone, and more shockingly, he may very well win.</p><p>Peregrine falcons are fast, and so is Technoblade. Dappled wings, arrow-sharp, take him high into the sky, where he can stare down at the world below. And then he stoops, barreling downwards like a streak of lightning, pink hair flying behind, leaving the world a blur of wind and color. When Technoblade strikes, it’s with precision and intent, a living rapier, purpose in every movement.</p><p> He’s a different creature than his brothers, but that’s no surprise. It’s an oddball family, all so different. They all share something undefinable though, a bond that goes beyond blood and feathers. They’re not birds of a feather, but family doesn’t need to be. Sometimes being a family is simply calling the same place home. And sometimes home simply means being together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>